The aim of these studies is to design better therapies for parkinsonism and to investigate the practicality of apomorphine in the treatment of severe fluctuations. We believe that in the parkinsonian patient with fluctuations, a decrease in the sensitivity to dopaminergic stimulation occurs within several hours of treatment, but that this loss of sensitivity is reversed after a several hour period.